


She is a Mystery

by orphan_account



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Game(s), i made new characters for these cases pls don't drag me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I adore Mystery Room and lucifendi, and it's me rebooting an idea that i wrote really terribly when I was 11</p>
            </blockquote>





	She is a Mystery

Lucy had been working at Scotland Yard; specifically in the ‘Mystery Room’ with Alfendi Layton, known to her as “the Prof”, for around 7 months. The days were very rarely dull with him; always a murder, kidnapping, or other unspeakable crime to solve. But today was one of the rare dull days. Lucy spun around in her swivel chair and faced Alfendi’s desk while he was out picking up lunch. She stared down the tattered copy of “Mind Games for Amateurs” the edges of the cover had been burned until Alfendi had realized the information could be of use to him both in future cases, and in ridding himself of the façade a former friend of his had forced him to undertake during his bullet wound induced coma 3 years prior. Lucy delicately picked it up from the desk and placed it on the bookshelf with the other research books, hoping he wouldn’t mind.

Alfendi walked in with a bag from Pret a Manger, sat it on the table, and peered within. “For me, a chicken and bacon sandwich. And, for the lady..” a small smile graced his face. Lucy leaped up from her chair and left it still spinning. “A ham and cheese toastie?! You remembered that these are my favorite kinda sarnie!” she graciously took the sandwich and spoke between bites. “Thank you sooo much Prof!” he glanced down at her happily eating at her desk and smiled. “Don’t mention it, did we get any calls while I was out?” she swallowed down another mouthful before sighing her response, “No, ‘fraid not. I was really hopin’ for one today too!” 

Then the phone rang an unknown number. Alfendi waved Lucy away, since her cheeks were stuffed with sandwich like a chipmunks. “This is Inspector Layton, do you have any inquiries to make?” Lucy choked back a laugh, the only time the man was this formal was when he had never met the person he was speaking to. The inspector only provided short noises of confirmation. The call ended after what seemed like ages, and he pushed the button to print a transcript of the call. 

“Now comes the fun bit.” he placed the transcription on his desk and pulled out his pencil. “That man was in hysterics, time to weed out the important information and separate lies from truths.” Lucy was absolutely giddy. She printed out a second transcript and got to work while she finished her sandwich. 

Minutes passed, then hours. Lucy had gone through the transcript three times, making sure no detail went unchecked. The important details were written down on a separate piece of paper and shown to Alfendi. He leaned so she could peer over his shoulder at his current work in progress. The transcript was neatly annotated, his notes written in detailed cursive. Lucy was in awe, “How are you so neat? I expected your writin’ to be just as awful as mine, if not worse!” he shrugged and smiled. “I’ve always been good at taking notes.” 

Lucy pouted. “Just good at taking notes.. Let’s just go over the information, ‘kay?”  
They combined their efforts and put together the case file, aptly named ‘The Runaway Family’.

The case was a convoluted one to figure out. Dmitrei Jinks: a man in his late 30’s whose wife, Gethsemane, and daughter, Adannaya, disappeared one day without a trace. Lucy pointed skyward. “Let’s get stuck in!”


End file.
